


Kiss and Make Up

by easytea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easytea/pseuds/easytea
Summary: Nearly five years together and maybe this is the end....





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo, this took a lot longer than expected. Most of if was written months ago and then I hit a slump with the ending haha ;; I tried my best :) This was originally supposed to be a gift fic, but it was too angsty so I'm back to square one on that, but hey~ I finished something. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (also it's unedited because i am tired. i'll fix any mistakes later haha)
> 
> 5/2: Finally made a lot of edits OuO

A quiet hum fills Yixing’s ears as Chanyeol sings to himself and scribbles into a notebook. Yixing would flip Chanyeol’s snapback up and off his head just to be annoying, but Chanyeol’s studying for his atomic spectrometry exam Yixing recalls, only from having Chanyeol explain exactly what that was followed by complaining of it being only a half semester course. Yixing didn’t see the problem—he himself had taken a few half semester courses back in university—but Chanyeol had said it was a lot of work in such a short period for an already stressed senior and cut into his already limited _‘Yixing Time.’_ It had caused Yixing to smile and kiss Chanyeol until they were both breathless and Chanyeol suddenly remembered his online exam was due by four in the afternoon.

So Yixing lies down on the couch and reads his cheesy romance novel as Chanyeol sits on the floor in front of the coffee table and studies from both his laptop and lecture notes. Waiting for Chanyeol to finish studying and then take his exam is irritating, but after, the entire weekend will be theirs to share. They’ve been waiting for Yixing to not have to work a weekend, but as a personal assistant, Yixing’s boss travels a lot which means he has to travel a lot. It isn’t an ideal job, Yixing’s just lucky the entire HR staff got caught in an embezzlement scheme when he was an intern and quickly moved up. But it keeps the rent more than paid and a reason to spoil Chanyeol with sneakers.

It takes Chanyeol another hour to finish going over his notes before Yixing sees him logging into Blackboard and going to the appropriate course. Yixing fully takes his attention off his book to watch Chanyeol click the button to begin his exam and watches as his boyfriend skims through it. Yixing starts reading again.

“Hey babe,” Chanyeol says and turns away from his computer to look at Yixing. He sets down his book on his stomach and glances Chanyeol’s way. “I’ll be done in about thirty minutes.”

“Okay,” Yixing acknowledges and picks back up his book and continues reading. He hears a large sigh.

“Yixing, baby,” Chanyeol starts as he taps Yixing’s leg. “Go get ready for me.”

 _Oh. He wants sex._ “I thought this weekend wasn’t about sex,” he comments, still reading now with a slight frown on his lips. Plus the chapter is finally getting to the good part and Yixing really doesn’t want to get up. “Quality time and all that other stuff you were talking about,” he says, waving a single hand dramatically in the air before turning the page.

Chanyeol pouts. “Sex is part of our quality time.”

Yixing sets down his book once more. “Eating aside, it’s all we ever do when we see each other lately,” he points out, mumbling the last of his words. He’d also take the time to remind him that their time together is cut short when Chanyeol wants to include his friends in on their quality time, but figures it’s not worth mentioning yet even if that happens far too often as well.

“Yeah, but you’re just so— _you_. I can’t help but always want you.” Chanyeol then scoots himself over to be face to face with Yixing. “Promise no sex tomorrow, just us being us.” He sticks out his pinky finger and Yixing can’t help but smile as he hooks his pinky finger with Chanyeol and then they press their thumbs together to seal it. “But I still get cuddles.”

“My arms are always open for cuddles,” Yixing says before unlinking their digits. “I’ll be back. And good luck with the rest of your test.”

“I’ll have more luck with a kiss.” Chanyeol annoyingly puckers his lips. Yixing sits up and gently takes Chanyeol’s face into his palms to place a quick kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead. When Yixing pulls back, Chanyeol whines, “Not fair.”

“You never specified,” he teases and gets up and starts to walk away. “I’ll be back.”

“Yixing, baby,” Chanyeol whines and Yixing turns to see his boyfriend flop to the floor and dramatically reach out for him. “I need a kiss.”

“Chanyeol, love, you need to finish your exam,” he sings. “I’ll make it worth the wait.” Yixing hears a large huff and continues on his way to the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, Yixing sits on the couch in nothing but an oversized shirt of Chanyeol’s as his boyfriend types up an answer to the last essay question. It takes another ten minutes for Chanyeol to lean back on his palms and sigh in relief.

“Done?” Yixing asks when he sees Chanyeol hit submit and sign out of Blackboard.

“Yes,” he drags out with a sigh. “Now I’m all yours.” Chanyeol then crawls over to Yixing, spreading his legs to settle right between them. Yixing then scoots up far enough so his knees can rest over Chanyeol's shoulders. “Baby,” Chanyeol says softly.

“Yes,” Yixing smiles and tosses Chanyeol’s hat to the floor to card his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol hums and places a single kiss on the side of Yixing’s knee before kissing his way up both of his thighs that makes Yixing quiver with every touch. “How far are we going today?” Chanyeol asks and then sucks a mark right onto Yixing’s skin. Yixing knows he's only asking because of last night and how he walked in absolutely exhausted and said the most they could do was give each other handjobs. Chanyeol had pouted and kissed him to sleep knowing Yixing could hardly give him that.

“As far as you’d like,” Yixing answers and shuffles up closer right to the edge of the couch, knowing exactly what Chanyeol wants. “But no kisses first?” he asks. Usually, Chanyeol would have kissed him until he got impatient and needed more than their lips meshed together.

“Payback,” is Chanyeol's only reply. _Childish._ Maybe he should have given him that kiss earlier. Just maybe.

“Or I could just close my legs and get back to my book,” Yixing says offhandedly but the sudden shock over Chanyeol’s face has Yixing snickering, even more so when Chanyeol lets out a tiny whine. “I’m kidding. Sort of. Just hurry up.” He then holds his legs up by the back of his knees and waits.

Yixing keeps his eyes glued to the ceiling and hears Chanyeol shuffle around before he feels the backs of his thighs being pressed forward even further. Chanyeol’s breath sends shivers across Yixing’s skin when lips kiss along his rim before he gives little licks just barely inside his hole. Yixing hates how Chanyeol always has to tease, just a little, before really getting to work, but when Chanyeol really presses his tongue in Yixing can’t help but let out a quiet moan. But of course Chanyeol is being a tease again and just as quickly as Chanyeol’s tongue entered him, it leaves.

Yixing peers at Chanyeol and groans, “Love, please,” and lets his hands fall to his sides, loosely gripping the couch.

“I got you,” he hums and licks up the cleft of Yixing’s ass before briefly mouthing over his balls.

“Then hurry up,” Yixing mutters and lifts his shirt up far enough for his dick to be completely exposed out in the open. When Yixing reaches down to touch himself, Chanyeol’s hand swiftly stops him. “Why?”

“I like when you come from just me touching you,” Chanyeol smirks with a shrug. “Now shush and enjoy this.”

Yixing would take the time to say something smart back, but that’s hard to do when Chanyeol starts tracing along Yixing’s rim with his tongue a few times. Seconds later, Chanyeol’s tongue slips back in, circling inside. The sigh Yixing lets out is long and drawn out as Chanyeol works his tongue in and out, going from sparrowing thrusts to flattening his tongue to slowly lick everywhere. It leaves Yixing biting down on his bottom lip, quiet whines escaping every so often. It’s a miracle he even lets Chanyeol do this considering he always shied away from it with exes before, but Chanyeol is Chanyeol. Yixing wholeheartedly loves and trusts him and wants to make him happy. And apparently eating ass is part of that happiness so Yixing lets him whenever Chanyeol feels up to it. Besides, how can he say no when it feels so, so good to have Chanyeol inside him this way, especially when he adds three wet fingers at once just like now. It drives Yixing crazy and his only thought now is getting his hands on his dick.

“Chanyeol,” Yixing gasps out, “Love can I—”

“Nope,” Chanyeol pulls back from kissing along Yixing’s thighs to say quickly, probably already knowing exactly what Yixing wanted to ask. Chanyeol then removes a single finger to dive his tongue right back in alongside the remaining digits.

Yixing groans but keeps his hands clutched onto the couch before deciding he’ll just play with his nipples if Chanyeol doesn't want him to come with his fingers wrapped around his cock. He doesn’t even know why Chanyeol likes to make him come in such a teasing, _frustrating_ manner, but Yixing can’t argue that the payoff isn’t worth it. So his fingers slide up his stomach and to his chest to roll his nipples between his fingers as Chanyeol’s fingers begin to move faster.

“Chanyeol, love, please,” Yixing whines. “Faster. I want to come.”

It only takes a second for Chanyeol to listen and pump his fingers faster, applying a rough pressure against Yixing’s prostate with every move. Yixing comes with a drawn out moan, mumbling a repetition of Chanyeol’s name towards the end. Chanyeol then moves his fingers at a much slower pace until he just knows Yixing can’t handle any more. Yixing's legs fall weakly to the side when Chanyeol stands just for a second before moving to hover directly over Yixing. It takes less than a second for Chanyeol’s lips to come crashing against Yixing’s own. Yixing smiles as their lips move against each other and he loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Chanye—” Yixing doesn’t get out anything more and begins to squirm and giggle when Chanyeol nuzzles his face into his neck, breath tickling skin. _“Yeol,”_ he drags with a groan when his boyfriend blows lightly on his neck. He doesn’t stop so Yixing reaches right into Chanyeol’s sweats to take hold of his cock, stroking fast.

“Shit, baby,” Chanyeol hisses and stands straight up, shoving his sweats just down enough to let his cock free.

And Yixing doesn’t dare tease, doesn’t dare drag this out when he takes Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth; the only thing that crosses his mind is to get his boyfriend off as soon as he can. So he lets Chanyeol use him as he pleases—fucking into his mouth fast, not even giving him a chance to properly breathe until he comes with a low grunt. Yixing makes sure to swallow every drop. As soon as Yixing tucks Chanyeol back into his pants, Chanyeol is hauling Yixing up and off the couch to carry off to the bedroom, limbs wrapped tightly around him.

They bump against the walls far too many times, but the hungry kisses along the way are well worth the small, short shots of pain, Yixing thinks. When Yixing is dropped down onto the bed, his hands immediately twist into Chanyeol’s shirt trying to rid his boyfriend of the flimsy fabric. Chanyeol finishes the work for him and removes his shirt himself along with the rest of his clothes and Yixing’s shirt. He then marks his way up Yixing’s body—his legs, his thighs, his stomach— _everywhere, anywhere_ he can, leaving tiny blemishes behind until he reaches Yixing’s lips.

“Chanyeol—I ne—you,” Yixing stutters in between the kisses Chanyeol seems so intent on giving. The way Chanyeol rolls his hips down has him a bit distracted and unable to think straight enough to form a proper sentence. “Chanyeol,” he moans, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “Love, please.”

Chanyeol smirks against his lips and pecks Yixing one final time before sitting up and reaching over into his nightstand to dig out a bottle of lube. He wastes no time in slicking up Yixing’s hole with the liquid and when he uses the remaining bit for his own cock, Yixing takes the chance to get on his hands and knees.

“Comfy?” Chanyeol asks as he runs his hands over Yixing’s ass.

“Yeah,” Yixing hums and then grabs a pillow to cushion his face with. “So fuck me.”

Yixing thinks he hears a light chuckle before he feels Chanyeol’s hand pressing down on his lower back and the tip of his cock against his rim. Yixing’s breath hitches as Chanyeol pushes in slowly, almost painfully so, but Yixing knows Chanyeol only does it to tease. But once he’s fully in and starts to give long, slow thrusts, Yixing doesn’t mind the slow pace one bit. He’ll never tire of the way Chanyeol is able to make him feel so loved with every touch, every thrust inside. It’s amazing how every kiss up his back and across his shoulders still has his heart fluttering, always making him crave for more. And even with them constantly having sex and hardly anything more for the last few months, Yixing wouldn’t trade moments like these for anything.

Soon, Yixing is wiggling out of Chanyeol’s grip to push his boyfriend down to lie on his back. Yixing straddles his waist and effortlessly slides Chanyeol’s cock back inside, quickly falling into a rhythm of slowly lifting himself up and down on his boyfriend’s cock. And Yixing loves when he sees Chanyeol’s eyes rolls back in pleasure, biting down on his bottom lip as his nails dig deep into Yixing’s thighs until they eventually move to his waist.

“Shit, baby,” Chanyeol groans when Yixing starts to roll his hips a bit faster. The grip on his waist tightens and Yixing places his hands over Chanyeol’s and squeezes down to get him to ease up a bit. Chanyeol takes the hint and moves his hands to run over Yixing’s thighs before they’re reaching up to tease at his nipples. “God, you’re so fucking perfect.”

The comment makes Yixing giggle through a moan as he slows down and bends forward to kiss Chanyeol playfully, a bit roughly before Chanyeol is fucking up into him hard.

“Chanyeol, I—” Yixing tries to get what he wants out, but the words get caught in his throat as he feels his wrists being pinned behind his back, effectively holding him somewhat in place. Through the soft moans and tiny hiccups, he manages to plead, _“Touch me.”_ But all his boyfriend does is smirk and continue to pound into Yixing. _“Chanyeol,”_ he whines as he tries to free his wrists so he can move how he wants to. “Chanyeol— _ah—fuck._ ”

It’s sudden when Yixing comes for a second time today, eyes rolling back and sending a shudder throughout his entire body. Chanyeol doesn’t even give Yixing a chance to recover or catch his breath as he flips him onto his back and rocks into him.

“Fuck, baby stop,” Yixing whines and weakly pushes at Chanyeol’s chest.

“Stop?” Chanyeol asks with a slow roll of his hips. “You really want me to stop?” Yixing lets out a soft gasp instead of an answer when Chanyeol speeds up just a bit. “Baby, answer me.”

Yixing’s _almost_ too sensitive to handle any more, shaking with every movement as his eyes begin to swell, but he knows he wants more and Chanyeol needs to come. Yixing chokes out a, _“Harder,”_ in between deep breaths.

Chanyeol only smirks and gives in to Yixing’s command. And Yixing can only claw at his boyfriend’s back and lock his legs onto his thighs, already so close to the edge again as Chanyeol doesn’t relent in fucking him hard. Every drag of his cock has Yixing moaning out and gasping for air and maybe he should have quit while he was ahead from how overstimulated he feels right now, but he knows the payoff will be worth it.

 _“Love, touch me, please,”_ Yixing begs right away, feeling all too hot.

And thank fuck Chanyeol actually does this time unlike earlier, wrapping his hand around Yixing’s cock and stroking him off fast. It doesn’t take much more for him to come, spilling over Chanyeol’s hand and himself for what feels like the hundredth time. Yixing is a little shocked when Chanyeol stops to kiss him slowly, deeply, so affectionately and lets him calm down until his breathing has evened out. But as soon as Yixing is rolling his hips down, Chanyeol picks right back up with a brutal pace, the both of them only having one goal in mind—to make Chanyeol come. And it doesn’t take much longer for him to do so, hips faltering and a cry of Yixing’s name on his tongue. Yixing clenches tight around Chanyeol until he completely stills and pulls out. Yixing scrunches his face when he feels Chanyeol’s come start to drip out of him, making Chanyeol place a tiny kiss to his nose.

“You’re cute,” Chanyeol sighs against Yixing’s lips before dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. “My baby is so cute.”

Yixing’s face twists once more and this time Chanyeol captures his lips into far too many tender kisses that has Yixing sated. They kiss until Chanyeol nuzzles his nose into Yixing’s neck and nips at his shoulders.

“I love you,” Yixing whispers.

Chanyeol just peers up at him and kisses along his neck before humming a, “Love you more,” and rolls them over until Yixing is on top. He runs his hands gently, calmingly down Yixing’s back and mutters, “I’m hungry,” as Yixing kisses along his neck until he's back at Chanyeol's lips.

“I feel gross,” Yixing groans, bottom lip sticking out.

“Shower then dinner?” Chanyeol suggests and that sounds like a perfect plan. Yixing nods. “I call first dibs,” he smiles and untangles himself from Yixing to stand up. “Or would my lovely boyfriend like to join me,” he says holding out his hand.

“Junmyeon told me that it’s good to save as much water as we can,” Yixing says, slight giggle to his voice as he takes Chanyeol’s hand. “Let’s go. I’m getting hungry too.”

Chanyeol leads them to the bathroom and after a well spent thirty minutes of sucking Chanyeol off and soaping each other up, both are nice and clean and head to the kitchen.

“Want to order out for dinner?” Chanyeol asks, plopping himself onto one of the bar stools. He begins to swivel himself back and forth until Yixing stops him and stands right between his legs, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

“Or we could cook,” Yixing suggests as Chanyeol holds Yixing at his waist. “We haven’t done that in a while. At least not together.” The last time he remembers them cooking together was last month, if he could call it that. All they did was warm up some instant noodles in a pot and called it a day and quickly fucked afterwards.

“I don’t think I have much in the fridge.”

“We’ll make it work or we have to go shopping.”

Chanyeol nods and gently moves out the way and goes over to the fridge. “Alright,” he says, sounding rather disinterested.

“You don’t want to?” Yixing asks when he shuffles over to stand behind Chanyeol and repeatedly pokes him on his back.

“I just don’t have much.”

“What do you think we’ll have to do when we live together? There will be other times when we won’t have much.”

“Oh yeah,”  he mutters. “Your lease is up soon.”

“The day after New Year’s. It’s a good way to bring in the year, right?” Yixing tugs on the hem of Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol only hums, his enthusiasm far less than what Yixing expects. _It’s okay; he’s probably tired._ “We can make a quick soup,” Chanyeol says, already taking ingredients out. Yixing takes a peek into the fridge to see it’s decently stocked. He frowns.

“We can order out if you really want to. You don’t have to lie to me about what’s in your fridge,” Yixing sighs and goes over to the counter to start putting vegetables back up, but Chanyeol stops him.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m just a little tired,” he explained. “My brain shouldn’t have to work on weekends.” He then pulls Yixing into a hug and kisses the the top of his head. “I’ll make sure this is the best soup you’ve ever had.”

“My mom would disagree, but okay.” Yixing accepts the answer for now and tries not to put too much thought into Chanyeol lying to him over something so simple. “We really can order out.”

“Nope.” Chanyeol shakes his head and cups Yixing’s face. “I just promised my baby the best soup ever.” He kisses Yixing soundly on the lips and starts removing the vegetables from their bags. “You’ll be my assistant and help—oh hold on a sec.” Yixing watches as Chanyeol reaches into his pocket for his phone, probably about to respond to whomever is messaging him on katalk. Chanyeol glances back and forth between his phone and Yixing. “Jongin wants to come over. He got the remastered Crash Bandicoot and wants to try it now.”

Of course Chanyeol would think it’s okay to invite Jongin over now of all times. “Can’t he try it by himself?” Yixing hopes he’ll be able to persuade his boyfriend from making a stupid decision.

“We played it together growing up so we want to do that with the remastered version as adults.” And Chanyeol looks so happy, just like he always is when a childhood memory comes up. But Yixing can’t be weak, not this time.

“Then wait until I leave. I’ll be gone for two weeks,” he points out.

Chanyeol grabs both of Yixing’s hands and Yixing rolls his eyes, already aware of where this is annoyingly headed. “Please baby. It’ll only be a few hours; I promise.”

And Yixing really doesn’t want to give in—the situation is becoming far too common—but he wants to make Chanyeol happy and he’s willing to sacrifice a few hours of their alone time for him no matter how much of that is already limited. If he doesn’t, Chanyeol might begin to think he could find better elsewhere. Yixing ignores how heavy his heart feels right now, how tears could easily fall and gives a quiet, “Okay. But only for a few hours.”

There’s a press of lips to his left cheek and Chanyeol says, “Thank you. Love you baby,” a little too loudly. “I should order pizza then.”

Yixing nods. “I’m going to take a nap. Wake me up when it gets here.” Chanyeol doesn’t even give him a response, eyes already glued to his phone and attention away from Yixing. He pokes Chanyeol’s side. “Wake me up when the pizza gets here.”

“Oh yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles this time and sets his phone down and starts to put whatever he took out of the fridge away.

Yixing doesn’t even bother starting an argument about Chanyeol brushing him off and goes to lie down. He easily falls asleep and when he wakes, it doesn’t feel like much time has passed. He gets up and heads straight to the living room to see Chanyeol at the door, paying for their pizza. Jongin is already on the couch playing a video game Yixing assumes is the one Chanyeol mentioned earlier. He greets Jongin as he sits at the end of the couch, opposite of his friend as Chanyeol settles right in the middle.

“I was just about to wake you baby,” Chanyeol says and hands Yixing a slice of supreme pizza. “We only managed to make it through a few levels so far.”

“That’s nice,” Yixing shrugs and takes in a mouthful of pizza.

Yixing doesn’t comment much more after that, only asking small questions here and there about the game. Chanyeol doesn’t notice how quiet he’s been, too engrossed in his game and talking with Jongin. Had he known this was how their day was going to turn out, he would have just worked instead of taking the day off. Then he could have come home to Jongin already over and there wouldn’t be any reason to be upset with Chanyeol. Then again, he doesn’t think he would have wanted to come over tired just to spend time with Chanyeol _and_ Jongin. Yixing decides after Jongin leaves, he’ll have to talk with Chanyeol about just how often their friends are always included in time meant solely for them. When Yixing is bored enough with his phone and watching Chanyeol play the game every now and then, he checks to see that it’s already a little after nine o’clock.

Jongin needs to leave. _Now._

“Chanyeol, come here for a sec,” Yixing says as he stands. “I need to talk to you.” He waits for him to say anything in return, but is met with silence. He _will not_ get upset. “Chanyeol,” he says, raising his voice a little.

“What is it baby?” Chanyeol finally asks, not even making an attempt at getting up as his eyes stay focused on the TV.

“Chanyeol, I need to talk to you,” he repeats and taps Chanyeol on the shoulder before settling his hand there. Yixing tries not to groan when Chanyeol yet again doesn’t do so much as glance his way. _“Now, Chanyeol.”_

“Okay. I’m almost done with this level,” Chanyeol brushes him off with.

“Let Jongin play for a minute,” Yixing tries to reason. Jongin looks over to Yixing and mouths a, _‘sorry he's so stupid.’_

“I can play while you speak to Yixing,” Jongin says in his attempt to be helpful. _At least someone is paying attention to me._ “You’re already at the checkpoint anyway. I should be able to finish easily.”

“You know I never beat this level as a kid,” Chanyeol huffs. “I’m almost don— _fuck,_ I lost. I’ll just do it again right quick.”

 _Just leave._ He should; Chanyeol obviously doesn’t want to speak, but that’s not them. They talk things out. With a whine, Yixing flops down to the couch, making sure there’s as much distance as possible between him and Chanyeol. It takes a long five minutes for Chanyeol to finally finish the level; he celebrates by hi-fiving Jongin and placing a sloppy kiss on Yixing’s cheek.

Chanyeol stands, stretching his arms above his head when he’s fully upright, and then says, “Let’s go to the bedroom and talk?” as he holds out his hand for Yixing to take. Before Yixing can even think to grab Chanyeol’s hand, Chanyeol’s phone is ringing. Yixing sinks down into the couch as Chanyeol answers his phone with a sigh. “Hello——Nothing much, why——Don’t know. I should ask Yixing first.” Chanyeol moves his phone away from his ear to ask, “Junmyeon wants to know if he can come by. Said he needed to get drunk and to invite all the guys.”

The fact that Chanyeol even has to ask makes Yixing irritated. “Do whatever,” Yixing answers, clearly annoyed.

“Uh, Chanyeol, not to butt in,” Jongin starts, “but whatever Junmyeon’s going through, I’m sure the guys and I can handle it and you and Yixing should talk. I’ll shoot him a text saying we’ll meet at my place. I should get going anyway.”

“Nonsense,” Chanyeol waves off. “Junmyeon's our friend and he sounds like shit.” He then puts the phone back up to his ear. “Stop by and I’ll make sure to have the alcohol ready,” he says and ends the call. He quickly types something before tossing his phone to the couch after.

Of course it would get worse and he has to deal with a sad Junmyeon? Yixing knows he’s better off going home before he truly gets angry at Chanyeol instead of just staying upset. Yixing gets up, intending to tell Chanyeol that he’s leaving and _might_ be back tomorrow when Chanyeol takes him by the wrist and leads him to the bedroom.

Once they’re both sitting on the bed, Chanyeol begins, “I know today hasn’t gone as planned, but we still have tomorrow and you can stay over until you have to leave.”

Yixing rolls his eyes. “My apartment is closer to work.” Besides, Yixing doesn’t know if he even wants to spend the next few minutes alone with Chanyeol.

“I’ll take you to and from work?” Chanyeol suggests.

“Our schedules clashes. It’s why you don’t already do it,” he points out, remembering when the semester first started and how Chanyeol was upset he could no longer take Yixing to and from work except for Thursday nights if Yixing could actually get off on time. They had spent the day cuddling in bed and Yixing wishes they could go back to being just like that, being able to make each other feel better with simple gestures instead of working them both up until they’re spilling over some surface in Chanyeol’s apartment.

“Then when you come back, we can have a weekend to ourselves?”

“For you to fuck it up again?” Yixing groans and flops down on the bed. _This weekend_ was supposed to be their weekend for themselves.

“Yixing, baby, just—I know I probably shouldn’t have invited Jongin over, but Junmyeon—he needs us, not just me. It’s not that often that he needs us like this. If he had called you, you wouldn’t have turned him down either,” he rambles and Yixing almost feels bad for how Chanyeol’s eyebrows knit and the panicked expression covering his entire face. “I’m just trying to be a good friend and I—I know I messed up, but I’ll fix it. There will be more weekends.”

“Chanyeol, that’s not the point. We haven’t—nevermind,” Yixing stutters and gives up. He covers himself fully with the blankets, only leaving his face uncovered. “I’ll take a nap and talk to you when I’m up.”

“Baby,” he whines and tries to take Yixing’s hand from underneath the covers, but Yixing avoids him by rolling over.

“Just go,” he mumbles. “I’ll be out there soon.”

“Okay,” Chanyeol concedes way too fast for Yixing’s liking. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go keep Jongin company.”

  
  
  


Yixing wakes to loud chatter with even louder music in the background. He checks the small alarm clock on Chanyeol's dresser to see that a little over an hour and a half has passed since he fell asleep. He has no idea how a small, impromptu gathering for Junmyeon turned into what seems like a full blown party, but he can’t even complain. His day, his weekend with Chanyeol is already ruined so he might as well enjoy whatever’s out there. Yixing rolls out of bed and exits the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, only to bump into Sehun.

“You’re here,” Yixing smiles, happy he’s seeing one face that hasn’t ruined his day.

“Yeah,” Sehun grins back and drags Yixing right back into the bedroom and onto the bed to sit, making sure to shut and lock the door. “I thought you two were spending the weekend alone. What happened?”

“Thought so too,” Yixing sighs and crawls onto his roommate’s lap to cuddle with him. “Earlier he didn’t seem too interested in me. Well he was, like we kissed until he had to study and it was just _nice_ being around him without doing anything sexual. But after we had sex, he was just—it was like he didn’t care.”

 _“Again?”_ Sehun questions and Yixing wonders how many times he’s told different versions of the same story.

Yixing hums. “Then Jongin asked to come over to play some game and Chanyeol said it’d only be for a few hours and I caved because I wanted him to be happy.” Now Yixing regrets ever agreeing in the first place. “And then Junmyeon called being sad I guess and I know Chanyeol could tell I didn’t want him, _anyone else_ over, but he still invited him and the entire apartment complex over.”

Sehun doesn’t say anything right away and spends the next few minutes holding onto Yixing tightly, softly running his hand down Yixing's back. Quietly, Sehun gets out, “You need to talk to him. You know all this is just going to lead into a break up, right?”

“I know.” Yixing hates to admit it, but the thought of breaking up with Chanyeol has crossed his mind a few times over the last few months. It feels silly when this could probably be fixed if they just sat down and talked about it, but that’s hard to do when Chanyeol promises again and again that it won’t happen again and Yixing stupidly believes him every single time. But it doesn’t feel like a problem they need to hash out over a long discussion, rather if Chanyeol would just _listen_ to him and not be dismissive when they’re not fucking everything would be just fine. “I know, and it’s scary, but I don't think he loves me like he used to.” Yixing peers up to see Sehun frowning.

“That’s—” Sehun pauses, eyeing Yixing thoughtfully, before breathing out a, “Your whole situation’s not healthy.” He then sits up, making Yixing do so as well. “You know I love you both, right?” Yixing nods. “I think you two suit each other well, but if it’s not working out, then break up with him.” Yixing chews on his bottom lip. It’s not the advice he wants to hear, but maybe it’s needed and he should really consider breaking up with Chanyeol. Yixing nods stiffly. “I’ll be here to support you.” Sehun then stands and begins to lead Yixing out of the room by the hand. As soon as Sehun unlocks and turns the knob, he’s pushed back a bit and Chanyeol walks in.

“Found you,” Chanyeol says directly to Sehun. “Why are you holding Yixing’s hand?”

Sehun shrugs and doesn’t let go as he says, “We’re roommates,” and nothing more. “Anyway, we’re supposed to do that game—beer pong. Want to join us?” Sehun asks, looking back at Yixing. “We can do teams instead of going solo.”

“I’ll just watch,” Yixing answers and lets Sehun guide him out the room, Chanyeol following closely behind.

Chanyeol’s apartment is all too crowded as they shuffle their way through one too many bodies dancing and touching each other. Yixing can’t even count how many times he bumps into a stranger. When they make it to the living room, Yixing sees that the large table Chanyeol likes to keep stored in an empty room with a bunch of other junk has been dusted off and turned into a beer pong table. Junmyeon and Minseok are already into a game, Minseok clearly winning.

Yixing watches the game until Junmyeon loses as expected, but he’s sure Junmyeon doesn’t mind one bit—he's sure Junmyeon’s aim in all this is to get as drunk as possible.

“What’s up with Junmyeon?” Yixing whispers into Sehun’s ear.

“Broke up with his girlfriend again,” Sehun answers. “Seems like everyone’s doing that these days.” Yixing hums, rather absentmindedly, wondering if he and Chanyeol will join Junmyeon in being single. Sehun then throws an arm over Yixing’s shoulder to say, “Anyway, my dick is ready and waiting for you if—”

“If what, Sehun?” Chanyeol bites out as he knocks Sehun’s arm off of Yixing to hug Yixing from behind. Yixing forgot he was there.

“If you two break up and he needs to feel better of course,” Sehun says then sticks out his tongue.

“Funny,” Chanyeol deadpans. “Jongin wants you for something.” Yixing’s sure Chanyeol just pulled that excuse out of his ass because Jongin has been nowhere in sight. Or maybe he texted him. Yixing doesn’t care.

“Is that so?” Sehun shakes his head, probably fully aware of Chanyeol’s lie. “I’ll go find him then. See you at home Xing.” Sehun leave them to themselves.

“Don’t you want to play?” Yixing asks as Chanyeol drags him away from the beer pong table and over to an empty space on the couch, sitting Yixing right on his lap.

“I can play that later. I want to get back to gaming,” Chanyeol says and reaches for the controller sitting on his coffee table.

“Will that even be enjoyable with all these people here? What if they block the TV? That beer pong game already nearly is,” Yixing questions.

“As long as I can see,” he says calmly before shouting, “Move out of the way of the TV or party’s over!” It gets the strangers and Minseok to move decently enough. Yixing thinks Minseok’s winning against his new opponent. “I can see now.”

Chanyeol then loops his arms around Yixing’s waist to hold the game controller better. Yixing relaxes into Chanyeol and figures he might as well watch him play video games. _There’s nothing else to do._

Yixing watches Chanyeol play for what feels like hours. It’s boring and irritating that he’s just sitting here watching Chanyeol have the time of his life taking cup after cup of whatever alcohol from Kyungsoo or Minseok or Jongin when they could have been sitting here alone doing the exact same thing. Minus the alcohol of course; Yixing’s never been a big drinker. So it makes sense that the urge to go home is all too strong as he now sits next to Chanyeol, leaning uncomfortably on his side, when his boyfriend is more into gaming and talking to everyone but him.

“I want to go home,” Yixing whispers when Chanyeol takes a brief pause in the game to sip on whatever’s in his cup.

Chanyeol yawns and then places a sloppy kiss on Yixing’s cheek. “This is your home too,” he says and Yixing bites his tongue from letting Chanyeol know how this has felt like _Chanyeol’s apartment_ for the last few months. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

A party that’s in full swing is hard to stop and it probably won’t be over for at least two more hours. “I want to go home,” he sighs. “I don’t—I’m not having fun.”

“Stay, please? I’ll make it up to you.”

Yixing sucks on his teeth, finding that hard to believe when Chanyeol won’t even do so much as look at him. Chanyeol would just fall asleep from drinking too much and in the morning, Yixing would be the one to take care of a hungover boyfriend. “You always say that and nothing happens. I’m going home.”

“Stop being dramatic and just wait,” he huffs as his unfocused eyes try to concentrate on the TV. And Yixing naturally is stunned, stunned so much a mere minute later he lets himself be kissed, sloppily at that, despite how angry, how _hurt_ he feels right now when Chanyeol wants to celebrate beating another level on the game. So he pretends to be into the kiss until Chanyeol’s decided he’s had enough. He feels a peck to his cheek before Chanyeol goes right back into gaming.

A restless three minutes pass before Yixing removes himself from Chanyeol’s side, noting that Chanyeol doesn’t seem bothered when he stands and slowly backs away, and heads to the kitchen, thoughts of leaving gone. There, he finds a few people he doesn’t know, but more importantly he sees Minseok and Jongdae. Minseok and Jongdae practically dry humping each other without Baekhyun around. Yixing quickly texts Baekhyun of the incident, knowing anything beyond kissing isn’t allowed in their relationship without all three of them present last time he checked. Baekhyun sends back a simple _‘okay. thanks_ _♡_ _,’_ within seconds and Yixing thinks of asking if Baekhyun wants to go to his apartment for an escape, but knowing his best friend, he’s already there. And Yixing thinks about leaving to join Baekhyun, but his own apartment lacks the alcohol he desperately needs right now.

When Yixing goes over to the table he was seeking out the the first place, there are so many options to choose from. But options don’t matter when the aim is to get drunk. He needs to forget about the fact that Chanyeol would rather play video games and throw parties over spending time with him.

_Am I getting boring?_

_Did he just want sex?_

_Am I not enough?_

Yixing doesn’t understand why the night has played out the way it did so he picks up a bottle and pours himself shot after shot after shot.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There’s a painful throb in his head and an arm hanging loosely across his waist when Yixing wakes. He sort of remembers last night—Chanyeol had an impromptu party which caused him to get drunk at Chanyeol’s party. He turns slightly to see that he also slept with Chanyeol at Chanyeol’s party if the way his ass is feeling is anything to go by. He doesn’t really recall anything, small bits and pieces of kissing and maybe giving Chanyeol a blowjob. He hopes he was at least a decent fuck in his drunken state. Or maybe he doesn’t; he’s still at the very least upset. He hopes that was the worst fuck of Chanyeol’s life.

Yixing carefully removes Chanyeol’s arm from his waist and eases himself off the bed to search for his clothing. Chanyeol shifts a little, but it otherwise undisturbed. He finds his jeans on the back of a chair, thankfully his phone still in a pocket, but his underwear is nowhere in sight. Yixing shrugs and leaves the jeans there, opting to put on a pair of sweatpants from the top drawer of Chanyeol’s dresser. He needs to be comfortable if he’s going to survive the twenty minute walk to his apartment in his current state. Then again, his head is pounding so twenty minutes might turn into forty. He’ll call a cab.

He exits Chanyeol’s room in hopes of finding his shirt when he spots Sehun laying face-down on the hallway floor. The younger grunts when Yixing nudges him in his side with his foot and turns his head enough to crack one eye open.

“I’m about to head out. I’ll see you at the apartment,” Yixing says to his roommate. All Sehun does is grunt again and situates himself into a more comfortable position. He won’t be up for a while, Yixing figures.

The next stop is the kitchen slash living room area and Yixing doesn’t have any luck finding his own shirt, but does grab Jongin’s from the kitchen table to wear. Maybe next time Jongin won’t decide to strip in a drunken haze on one of Chanyeol’s bar stools. Again. Or better yet, maybe Jongin will realize Chanyeol has a life of his own and doesn’t need to do everything with Chanyeol right away. He’s one-hundred percent sure all of their friends knew about their plans for the weekend. Anyhow, Yixing’s sure Jongin won’t even know who took his shirt seeing how he’s just down to his boxers. Jongin will probably think he threw his clothes out the window for the nth time while drunk. Yixing snaps a quick picture of his friend, hoping that the teddy bear boxers will be enough of an embarrassment for Jongin for him to use as blackmail later.

Yixing gives himself a quick look over in the body mirror that Chanyeol insists he keep by the door. His hair is decent enough with a comb through with his fingers and he can’t be too mad at all of the added marks to his neck. Chanyeol’s always been affectionate. _Ah, wait no—_ he’s supposed to be mad. Even one hickey more than he started the party with is unacceptable. Yixing eyes the entryway until he spots his shoes. His feet barely touch a single shoe when he feels arms caging him in from behind and a kiss on his temple. Yixing tilts his head back and rolls his eyes.

“Baby, look at me,” Chanyeol whispers, holding Yixing a bit more snug against his bare chest. Suddenly, every emotion he felt from last night starts playing around and around in his head. All it does it make Yixing feel just as unwanted and angry as yesterday. He doesn’t want to be called baby. He doesn’t want secure arms around him. He wants an apology. “You really weren’t going to leave me, were you?”

“Uh, yeah?” Yixing answers as calmly as possible. Him being in the doorway should have made that clear. He tries to pry himself out of Chanyeol’s hold, but he continues to hold on tight. “I’m still mad at you.”

“But we had sex. Doesn’t that count as us making up or something?”

“No, it doesn’t,” he scoffs. The fact that Chanyeol even considers last night as an apology makes him all the angrier. “The last thing I remember vividly anyway is a half-assed blowjob and slurred sorry from you anyway.”

“Baby,” Chanyeol whines and lets go of Yixing only to turn him around and slot their hands together. “C’mon. Just stay and I’ll make it up to you.”

 _How? With more sex?_ Yixing doesn’t even know if Chanyeol truly can, but looking at his boyfriend, at how genuinely sorry he does seem even with Yixing glaring at him _almost_ makes Yixing want to forgive him now. But he knows if he does, their problem is just going to happen over and over like it has been until they end up resenting each other. He can’t lose Chanyeol like that.

“Chanyeol, give me some space, okay?” Yixing settles on suggesting. Maybe it’ll be good for them to take a mini break of a few days so Yixing can cool off and clear his head. It wouldn’t be the first time and maybe then Chanyeol will see how wrong yesterday went.

“But we hardly see each other as it is with your new job. And we won’t be moving in together until your lease is up in a few months.”

 _Now he cares about spending time with me?_ Of course it would only be when he’s upset with him. “What do you think the entire purpose of yesterday was? _Of this weekend?_ We were supposed to spend time together, _just us,_ until you fucked it up,” he points out bitterly.

“I know and I’m sorry so please, stay and let me—”

“I’m leaving, Chanyeol,” Yixing sighs, tone shutting down any room for argument. He needs to leave before he starts yelling and he turns to do so until Chanyeol catches his wrist, pulling him back. “Your hungover friends should be more than enough company,” he bites out and tries to free himself, but Chanyeol keeps his grip tight.

“But baby, you promised me cuddles,” he whines. It’s a last ditch effort to get him to stay, but Yixing can’t. Not today.

“I’m leaving.”

“Yixing, talk to me.”

Chanyeol tries to cup Yixing’s cheek, but he pulls his head back far enough and shakes his head. “I tried doing that yesterday. There’s no point now.” He shakes his other hand free and crosses his arms.

“Baby, please, just listen to me,” Chanyeol pleads and tries to reach out for Yixing, but he steps further away until his back is hitting the door.

“I wanted you to listen to me yesterday but I wasn’t worth—” Yixing pauses, unable to finish from how frustrated he’s getting. _Why can’t you just let me leave before—_ he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and weakly gets out, “All I’m worth to you lately just amounts to sex.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he then says, “Yixing, you know that’s not true.” Chanyeol reaches out to Yixing once more, but instantly puts his hand down when Yixing grabs hold of the door knob. “Baby, you know that’s not true,” he says, voice filling with panic.

“Do I? Because yesterday, _these last few months_ would say otherwise. You barely acknowledge me outside of sex, like I’m just an annoyance to have around.”

“Baby, I’m—”

“No. I’m tired of feeling like you don't want me anymore,” Yixing finally admits, voice raised and slightly cracked. He doesn’t know why now of all times they have to have this talk when he’s tired and cranky and just wants to rest from being hungover, when all he wanted to do earlier was _leave,_ but Chanyeol wouldn’t listen. Chanyeol hasn’t listened to him in months so it’s expected that he’d pour out all of his frustrations now. Yixing rambles, “I should have known better when you have time to do all these things with your friends and not me. When you still seem so hesitant about living together. All I wanted was to spend time with you because of how busy my job makes me, but you can’t even give me that.” Yixing can feel his eyes start to water as he quietly says, “I love you, but I don’t know when that feeling changed for you. So maybe it’s best we—”

Before Yixing can utter the last of his words, he feels himself harshly being tugged forward until his lips are pressed against Chanyeol’s. “Don’t,” Chanyeol breathes out. “Whatever it is you’re going to say, don’t.” He kisses Yixing again, a lot softer this time, but just like the first, it’s nothing more than their lips touching each other. Yixing can’t find the strength to give in no matter how fragile Chanyeol sounds. “I love you Yixing so don’t.”

“Why?” Yixing questions in a soft whisper. “It’ll happen eventually.”

“It won’t,” Chanyeol states firmly and brings Yixing into a hug he doesn’t return. “I’ll give you space until you get back.”

 _I wanted space earlier,_ Yixing thinks, annoyed that _now_ Chanyeol is listening only when they’re on the verge of breaking up. “That’s not going to solve anything,” he mumbles into Chanyeol’s chest.

“It will,” Chanyeol says, unsurely this time. “It has to.” Chanyeol holds Yixing all the more snug and then continues, “I obviously fucked up more than I thought and need to do some thinking on my own. I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately, I know, but I need you and love you Yixing.”

“I doubt that. Nothing’s going to change.”

“ _It will._ Just think about how lonely and sad I’ll be without you until I’m in my seventies and have found love again with a widow in their eighties.”

And Yixing knows Chanyeol is trying to joke to mask how frightened he is at the thought of them breaking up. “Stop making me—smile,” he manages to get out after a few long seconds pass. He doesn’t know whether he said that to make himself or Chanyeol feel better.

“Never,” Chanyeol mumbles into Yixing’s hair. He then cups Yixing by the face, wiping away tears Yixing hadn’t noticed when he shed and places a soft kiss on his cheek. “I’ll give you space until you get back and we’ll talk then, but I’ll still check up on you every single day.” Yixing flattens his lips and can’t think of a proper response. Space means they’re not breaking up even though they should at this point. But Yixing can’t imagine loving anyone else like he does Chanyeol. When Yixing doesn’t say a word for minutes on end, Chanyeol speaks again. “Yixing, please say something. _Anything._ ”

“I need to go home,” feels like the only proper response. He needs to go home and lie and get over his hangover before he can decide what to do with Chanyeol.

“Are we—over?” Chanyeol stutters out.

“I don’t know,” he answers and pushes himself back, out of Chanyeol’s embrace. “I need to go home.”

Yixing doesn’t bother to let Chanyeol get another word in. He needs to leave and sleep and eat and do anything that doesn’t involve Park Chanyeol for the day so he hurriedly unlocks the door and exits, even when Chanyeol starts shouting to come back.

And far after Yixing’s made it home, had something to eat, and tries to sleep, his boyf—Chanyeol’s, his Chanyeol’s voice rings in his head all day.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“How long are you planning on staying?” Yixing asks as he zips up his suitcase. It’s only been a few days since Baekhyun has been over here, but still, he’d like to know just because. He glances over to Baekhyun who shrugs as he continues to lay cuddled with Sehun on Yixing’s bed. “And remember we need to leave by six-thirty so I’ll catch my flight on time,” he says to both his friends this time.

“My bestest friend in the whole world will let me stay as long as I’d like,” Baekhyun finally says after a minute, annoying baby voice included. “Sehun already agreed.” Yixing’s sure Sehun agreed because having Baekhyun over means free dick whenever he’d like. Nonetheless, Baekhyun is right; he is going to let him stay for however long he’d like. “And I have my alarm set!” he announces all too loudly, making Sehun pinch him on his side. Baekhyun pouts before near instantly wiggling closer into Sehun. “But what do you think about me moving in here? After you move in with Chanyeol.”

Yixing stands and joins his friends, wrapping himself as best as he can around them both. “Uh, that’s if I move in with Chanyeol,” Yixing sighs. Their argument was just this past weekend and Yixing’s still unsure of whether they’ll be okay. And the worst thing is that he can’t really cry or complain about anything to start getting over Chanyeol considering they haven’t really broken up yet. Everything is up in the air and all he feels is confused. “We might not be together after I get back.”

“Bullshit,” Baekhyun singsongs. “You’re like the cute college couple that makes it.”

“Plus you haven’t stopped talking to him since Saturday,” Sehun points pouts and maneuvers his arm so he can start rubbing his hand across Yixing’s back. “That’s hardly what I’d call giving each other space.”

“We check in with each other just twice a day, nothing more than that,” Yixing clarifies. And yeah, maybe do they talk a little more than that, but their relationship _is_ a little complicated right now and it’s _only_ been four days since Chanyeol said he’d give him space. It’s natural that they’d still want to talk despite not seeing each other in person. But Yixing has made it absolutely clear that once he’s out of town, he’ll only reply to Chanyeol’s check-in texts and nothing more. “I even blocked him on Instagram.” _For now,_ he adds silently.

“So you haven’t seen his sad love songs or long text posts about how he’s a horrible boyfriend and needs to win you back?” Sehun asks.

“I may have peeped a few,” Yixing answers.

Baekhyun’s eyes go straight to the back of his head. “Still, it’s proof you’re both madly in love unlike my my failure of a relationship,” Baekhyun frowns as he pokes Yixing’s stomach. “I bet they’re happy without me. Probably was waiting for the day I wanted to call it quits.”

 _“Baekhyun,”_ both Sehun and Yixing chide in unison.

“It’s fine. I should have known from the day Minseok suggested we bring Jongdae into our relationship it wasn’t going to work out,” Baekhyun says, light yet shaky tone to his voice. “I didn’t want to, but Jongdae he—he made Minseok happy in ways that I somehow couldn’t.” Baekhyun untangles himself from Sehun and Yixing and sits up, pout on his lips. “I’ve been miserable for a while so I don’t think I’m as sad as I should be; our breakup felt more dramatic,” he says looking towards Yixing. And that probably is true. Yixing remembers the shouting match they had all too well and how neither of them would compromise on their sexual preferences. All Baekhyun told them about his breakup with Minseok and Jongdae was him telling them he was leaving for good and they were over. Neither made a move to convince him to stay and just watched Baekhyun pack his bags and walk out the door. “It still kind of stings,” he admit quietly.

“You’ll find happiness with someone else,” Yixing says in efforts to cheer his best friend up.

“Really? Who’s going to want me?” Baekhyun huffs, still frowning.

“Stop that.” Yixing reaches to pinch Baekhyun’s side, earning a small yelpmfrom his friend, and then sits up as well; Sehun follows. “I know he’ll be able to cook unless you don’t mind take out for the the rest of your life.”

“Hey,” he whines, but a tiny grin begins for form.

“He’ll also be able to understand your sense of humor and love you for you, especially when you walk around naked,” Sehun adds, smirk on his face with his last words. Baekhyun smiles just a little more. “He’ll be someone who balances you out just like you do for him.”

“He sounds great,” Baekhyun sighs then stands. “I’d like to meet him someday.”

“You will. It might take a while, but you will,” Yixing says as he gets out of bed to wrap Baekhyun in a tight hug. “Then maybe he’ll teach you how to cook.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun shouts, chuckling as he swats at Yixing’s chest a few times. “I’m going to show the both of you that I can cook! Before I meet him,” he declares. “Then you’ll be begging for my food instead of Chanyeol’s and whomever Sehun ends up with.”

“Sehun can cook a little,” Yixing points out. “You have to beat his cooking first.” Baekhyun scrunches his nose and sticks his tongue out at Sehun before flipping him off. He must have made some rude gesture. Yixing ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. “I’m hungry. Let’s eat before we forget and end up having to rush on our way to the airport.”

“You say that like we aren’t getting any sleep and can’t get up to eat breakfast.”

“None of us ever do when you leave,” Sehun comments. “You usually end up back here to pack the night before your flight and we end up watching movies before Chanyeol shows up. And then we end up forgetting about time and skip breakfast before we’re dropping you off.”

“Ah,” Yixing says with a nod and thinking back, he’s right. He doesn’t even remember the last time he spent the night with Chanyeol before a flight, if ever. “You’re right,” he says a bit more annoyed this time. “He never was really here since my job became permanent.”

“Well, with any luck, that’ll all change with your little break,” Sehun says as he hops out of bed and drags both his friends out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. “Now, enough of your relationship woes and let’s eat. And watch movies. We all could use a distraction.”

“And what exactly do you need a distraction from?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrow raised and grin on his face.

“The headache Jongin is giving me,” Sehun answers. “He won’t stop bugging me about being set up with my lab partner. Taemin this and Taemin that—he’s annoying. What happened to Jennie?” Sehun briefly stops his complaining to start digging through the kitchen draw where they keep all the coupons to different restaurants. “And the worst thing is that Taemin’s so into him too and the both of them are dumb,” he huffs as he starts tossing coupons onto the counter. “If one of them doesn’t going to confess soon, I’m going to throw them both into a group chat and do it for them.” Both Baekhyun and Yixing laugh at Sehun’s mini rant; it’s endearing and cute how he can get so fussy over the smallest of things.

After they decide to order out from the fried chicken place down the street, they settle into watching some action film on Netflix. It’s a little cheesy and the plot is missing a few too many holes, but it’s somehow entertaining and _does_ provide the distraction they all need. But distractions can only last so long. After their fourth movie, after Sehun has yet to convince Baekhyun to meet Kyungsoo, who seems to be friends with everyone _but_ Baekhyun, Yixing’s mind wanders back to Chanyeol.

_Is he studying enough?_

_What’s he doing?_

_Does he miss me?_

Even Yixing’s dreams are filled with Chanyeol—Chanyeol smiling, Chanyeol laughing, Chanyeol’s hands all over him—every thought is filled with Chanyeol even when Sehun is shaking him awake, telling him to get ready because he needs to eat and shower and brush his teeth and a few other things Yixing misses before they head to the airport. Yixing gets ready sluggishly, still feeling a bit groggy when he sees he only had an hour and a half of sleep. He doesn’t know why this late night binge of terrible Netflix movies became tradition considering he always needs coffee to function through work for a few days and this time will be no different.

Yixing quickly scarffs down eggs, toast, and sausage made by Sehun and _‘I cracked the eggs’_ Baekhyun. It’s probably why Yixing thinks there were bits of shell in them; he’ll be sure to ask his boss can they have a short breakfast before boarding the plane to make up for not finishing the eggs. Once breakfast is done and the three of them are out the door, the car ride is spent with Baekhyun singing at the top of his lungs. It’s too early and a pain for his ears for Baekhyun to be this loud, but Sehun is egging him on and even joins in when a song features a rap verse.

Thankfully, the ride isn’t too long and soon, Yixing stands near the security line, hugging Baekhyun and Sehun goodbye.

“Remember to not stress yourself out and get as much rest as you can. Even if that means ignoring one of my many texts that I will send,” Baekhyun says as he lets Yixing free from their hug. Yixing shakes his head with a smile. “I’ll try not to be too annoying.”

“Text me whenever you feel like it. My personal phone will be on silent for the most part anyway so it can be your journal if you need it,” Yixing informs. “I’ll text you back when I can.” Baekhyun doesn’t say anything in return and hugs Yixing once more before Sehun is pulling him back so he can have his turn.

Sehun hugs Yixing sideways, earning a light chuckle from Yixing, as he says, “I’ll miss you and like Baekhyun said, don’t stress yourself and don’t let your boss stress you out either. He’s a jackass so I’ll be doing job searches for you while you’re gone.”

“I need time to save up a bit before quitting,” Yixing sighs. “But it doesn’t hurt to look so thanks.”

Sehun nods and hugs Yixing again. “You don’t need to worry about that and we’ll see you in two weeks and let us know if your flight info changes.”

“Will do.”

Yixing stands at security and waves his friends off until both are no longer in sight. He then goes to stand in line for security check, praying this trip goes by fast, praying he doesn’t think of Chanyeol at all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The trip goes by with Yixing spending too much time on his feet running errands and entertaining business partners Mr. Lee leaves behind in favor of going out to drink with his university buddies or watching golf. _‘It’ll test how much you know,’_ Yixing recalls Mr. Lee coughing through when he asked what was the purpose of keeping Mr. Lee’s business partners occupied long enough for him to leave and return. He’s sure that wasn’t part of his job description and maybe he really doesn’t need to have to save money because his parents will support him no matter what and there’s always Sehun looking for new ways to spend his, on friends especially.

Then when he’s not busy doing his job and other somewhat related things, Chanyeol, stupid Park Chanyeol, always manages to infiltrate his thoughts. And he really shouldn’t be thinking of Chanyeol at all, not when it affects his job and makes him momentarily forget the name of Mr. Lee’s client that he was introduced to a few minutes ago or where Mr. Lee wanted to make reservations for lunch. Chanyeol’s _always_ in his mind, even while he’s working. It’s annoying, but they have been together since Chanyeol’s freshman year of university and he’s now in his last.

They’ve been together for five years almost. It’s a long time to be together for a lot of people and maybe that’s what it is for Chanyeol. And while Yixing’s never imagined what a life without Chanyeol would be like, Chanyeol himself might feel stuck, suffocated that he’s been with the same person for nearly five years. He spent his university years tied down in a relationship instead of fucking around like a lot of the other people they know and could want the opposite now. He could want freedom and the realization makes Yixing sick, but all the more sure Chanyeol has fallen out of love with him. Chanyeol is also finishing his last year of university while Yixing already has a job and his life is going in the direction he wants it to. They never really discussed what they were going to do when Chanyeol graduates. For all Yixing knows, Chanyeol could be planning to move out of town and leave him behind. It makes sense with how distant they’ve become and how Chanyeol is only into their relationship during sex.

As much as Yixing hates to admit it, as much as he doesn’t want it to be true, Chanyeol and he have been over for a while. Yixing was just too blinded by love to not realize it until now.

And if by some miracle Chanyeol still wanted him, it doesn’t mean they should be together, not after the last few months they’ve had. Yixing’s already forgiven him, but it doesn’t erase all that’s happened. Forgiveness doesn’t change a single thing if Chanyeol’s feelings have. So Yixing repeats, _Relationships fail all the time,_ every night to console himself. He’s almost tempted to call Baekhyun or Sehun, but all that would do is make him pour his heart out in agony over how he couldn’t keep Chanyeol by his side. Holding it all in and thinking of when he and Chanyeol were happy until he falls asleep is a much better option, at least for now, until he has to go back home. He’ll cry to his friends then from having to end his relationship with Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yixing waves Mr. Lee goodbye as his boss and his wife bid him farewell with an all too excited, _“See you Monday!”_ Yixing thought he liked to work, but Mr. Lee beats out his workaholic tendencies by tenfold sven with his boss’ habit of leaving important matters behind in favor of using his time for one of his hobbies. Once Mr. Lee and his wife ar out of view, Yixing glances around and doesn’t see Baekhyun or Sehun in sight so he texts his friends letting them know he’s waiting. In the meantime, Yixing decides to get food—more specifically a mushroom swiss burger with wedge fries. It’s a bit pricey, though expected considering he’s at an airport, but Yixing doesn’t mind; he spent so many days eating hotel food in desperate need of seasoning.

The meal is gone far too fast for Yixing’s liking, but it gives Sehun enough time to respond with, _where r u,_ and a thousand question marks. Yixing uses the next few minutes to text his mom and finish his root beer soda at his leisure just to make Sehun wait for picking him up late. By the time he texts his friend back, he’s walking out of the fast food chain trying to see if he can spot Sehun. He can’t, so he wanders around until he sees a familiar figure in the distance.

And Yixing’s mind must _really_ be playing tricks on him from how tired he feels because that person approaching resembles Chanyeol and Chanyeol can’t be here because Sehun is supposed to pick him up and his friend knows he wanted at least a day to prepare before properly breaking up with Chanyeol. But then that person is shyly standing in place, no doubt waving _him_ over. Yixing's suitcase hits the ground with a thud.

Instinct has Yixing wanting to run over to Chanyeol and hug him and let him know just how much these past two weeks have been miserable without him. But he stops himself and hesitantly walks over to Chanyeol purely because he knows he has no other choice. Chanyeol unfortunately is his way home, even if he did miss him.

“Hi,” Chanyeol says quietly as soon as Yixing approaches.

“Where’s Sehun and Baekhyun?” Yixing asks, eyes still searching for his friends to avoid having to look at his soon-to-be ex. “Are they waiting in the car?”

“No,” Chanyeol answers with a sigh. “I came by myself after convincing Sehun to let me pick you up. It’s why I’m a bit late. It was hard persuading him,” he laughs, though shakily. “I wanted to talk while I take you home.”

Yixing hates the idea, but that means breaking up with Chanyeol sooner rather than later and that isn’t _too bad_ of an idea. He’ll just be crying sooner than expected as well. So he nods and lets Chanyeol take his suitcase all the way to the car, letting himself be comforted by the short silence he knows won’t last. He tries not to think of Chanyeol not even attempting to hold his hand or at least saying _‘I’ve missed you.’_ Yixing could too, but Chanyeol’s the one that fucked up; he should be the one to do it first, right?

Yixing hops into the car and has to wait a few minutes for Chanyeol to take a call outside vehicle. He just got back and Chanyeol is already secretive. _Who are you speaking to?_ Chanyeol chatting and laughing with someone else shouldn’t make him irritated, _jealous,_ yet it does. _You’re being ridiculous._ Yixing wonders if Chanyeol’s already made up his mind on them breaking up too. Maybe that’s why he seems so content, so _normal._ Chanyeol’s already resigned to the fact of them being over. He hadn’t give up on them before Yixing left, but two weeks is plenty of time to rethink their relationship. Yixing needs to stop looking for any signs that Chanyeol still wants him and look at all the ones that prove he doesn’t.

_It’s for the best anyway._

Chanyeol finally makes his way back inside, smile now gone. If Chanyeol wanted to behave this way, he could have really stayed at home. At least Yixing would have gotten a day of peace being around Sehun and Baekhyun.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks.

Yixing hums as he buckles his seatbelt and then sinks into the seat, waiting for the inevitable to come. Yet for someone who wanted to talk, Chanyeol says nothing for the next thirty minutes, not even attempting a conversation starter.

Guess he’ll have to be the one to do it.

“I thought you wanted to talk on the way home,” Yixing starts quietly. “It’s why you’re here instead of Sehun and Baekhyun.”

“Sorry, I uh, I don’t—this is hard for me—us—this whole thing is hard,” Chanyeol stutters through.  Yixing’s notices Chanyeol’s grip on the steering wheel become a little tighter before he shakily gets out, “I don’t want to say the wrong thing.”

“I doubt that matters at this point,” Yixing sighs.

“It does,” he weakly states. “It does and I know I hurt you more than I realize. I fucked up.” It then takes a few more minutes for Chanyeol to continue, “I get the feeling that you’re already preparing yourself to break up with me, but I can’t lose you.”

 _You still want me?_ That seems too ridiculous to believe after everything that’s happened. Yixing sucks on his teeth before sighing out, “Really? But you’re not—you don’t seem happy when you’re with me.” Yixing waits for Chanyeol to say something in response, but he gets nothing. He then glances around to notice that they’ve gotten off the highway and aren’t taking the route to get to his and Sehun’s apartment, but Chanyeol’s own. “I thought you were taking me home.”

“I am. My place is home too, right?” he attempts to say lightly, but it comes off as nervous.  “I’m your home too,” he adds under his breath, but Yixing still manages to catch it. _Don’t buy into it; they’re just words._

Neither Yixing nor Chanyeol say anything for the remainder of the ride until they reach Chanyeol’s apartment complex.

“Sh—should I bring your suitcase up?” Chanyeol asks as he pops the the trunk and gets out. Yixing hops out of the car as well.

“I don’t know,” Yixing answers honestly and he hates the way Chanyeol’s face instantly falls into something so helpless and fragile. Yixing then quickly explains, “I’ll need to take it back to my place regardless so I don’t know.”

Chanyeol nods and goes to close the trunk before he’s grabbing Yixing by the hand and leading him inside the building and through his apartment door. Yixing doesn’t know whether he should be happy or not considering they could be breaking up _soon,_ but he lets himself enjoy the warmth that spreads across his chest and up to his cheeks. Temporary happiness with Chanyeol is better than nothing.

“Where should we talk?” Chanyeol asks once their shoes are off and he slowly drags Yixing inside.

“The couch is fine,” Yixing says and guides them over to the piece of furniture for them to sit. He doesn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand and unshockingly, Chanyeol laces their free hands together as they sit sideways, facing each other. “Where do we start?” Yixing watches as Chanyeol’s adam’s apple bobs and can’t tell whether it’s his own or Chanyeol’s hands beginning to tremble as they sit in silence. When far too much time passes, Yixing figures Chanyeol is to nervous to say anything so he leads the conversation again with, “Before I left—the day that got us here, do you at least understand how stupid and selfish you were?” Hopefully an actual conversation will start this time.

“I do. I—I know that I was wrong for what happened,” Chanyeol says, words jittery.

“Then you also understand how important that weekend was for us? That I even took time off just so the two of us could have just a little more time together?” Yixing asks and Chanyeol nods in favor of speaking. “Then why would you—why’d you—I don’t get why you wouldn’t want to spend time with me then. Why would you ruin that for us?”

Chanyeol’s brow knits and his lips part, but nothing comes out for the longest of minutes. Yixing isn’t going to push for him to say anything either. Chanyeol thumbs over Yixing’s fingers as he _finally_ says, “I was being selfish and—and I think,” still stumbling through his words like earlier, thought Yixing is glad to hear Chanyeol himself admit how self-centered he had been. “I think I got too comfortable with the way things usually work between us.”

Yixing’s eyes narrow as he asks, “What’s that mean?”

There’s a deep breath from Chanyeol and then his lips flatten against each other before he quietly says, “You’re always so considerate and let me get away with things so I thought this time would be no different. And you hadn’t complained all that much about when we hang out with our friends, so I stupidly thought it’d be okay because it was just for a single day. We were going to have the whole weekend to ourselves plus a few days after. I thought it wouldn’t hurt to hang out with Jongin or help Junmyeon out.”

Yixing tsks and mind draws a blank, not knowing how to handle Chanyeol’s admission. The only thing he can feel right now is anger over how Chanyeol would easily dismiss their plans, Yixing’s own feelings just because he lets him get away with far too much. He takes a few deep breaths and clears his throat before angrily, calmly getting out, “Chanyeol, I can’t even tell you the last time we spent time together, _just us,_ without our friends around, without us having sex and you seemingly wanting to be done with me after. It’s _why_ I asked you if if could be just us, without the sex and you couldn’t even give me that.”

“I know, I know I screwed up,” Chanyeol rushes out. “I don’t know exactly how I’m going to make this up to you, but I promise I will and I’ll be a better boyfriend.”

 _A promise?_ Yixing doesn’t know if he can believe in a promise when this has been building up for months and Chanyeol hasn’t shown any remorse until now, until their relationship is on the verge of falling apart. Yixing chews on his bottom lip and lets go of Chanyeol’s hands to fold his own in his lap. “I love you, Chanyeol so there’s no question that I still want you,” Yixing breathes out, voice a bit shaken from all the anxiety that’s starting to rise in his chest. “It’s just—you said all those things, but I don’t believe that you love me. Or well, that you’re _in love_ with me.” He then quietly adds, “Before I left I said I didn’t know if we should break up.”

“And do you now?” Chanyeol asks, voice small. He tries to take Yixing’s hands again, but Yixing doesn’t let him. “Are we really over?”

“Should we be?” Yixing questions in return. He really shouldn’t have let those small moments of affections get to him, but now Yixing isn’t so sure they shouldn’t work this out. But if they’re going to, he _needs_ Chanyeol to erase every doubt in his head that they aren’t worth the effort before that can even happen. “I  don’t—the past few months have been hard, for me, and I thought—you don’t seem happy with me, like you’re getting tired of me so is there a point?”

“I _am_ happy with you Yixing,” Chanyeol states firmly, a bit too loudly, as he takes Yixing’s hands back into his own and squeezes down on them. He then gives a much softer, “I love you. You’re mine and I love you and I know I screwed up, but I could never tire of you when you give my life so much meaning.”

“But all we ever do is fuck since my job become permanent,” Yixing sighs over Chanyeol’s cheesy words. “I come over and we have sex and that’s it. It feels like you barely want to talk to me after so what else am I supposed to think?”

“Baby,” Chanyeol whines. “I love you for more than that. Yes I do love your dimples nose and lips and your abs and thighs and all the moles and everywhere else I get to kiss and touch, but that’s not all.” Chanyeol’s voice fills with desperation as he rambles on, “I love how you bring out the best in me; whether it’s encouraging me when I get a new hobby or telling me not to give up when I don’t want to study. I love your sense of humor and how silly your answers to my questions sound sometimes. I love how hard working you are, which only motivates me even more. You’re everything Yixing and I’m sorry I’ve only been here physically for you, but I still want you. Only you. It’ll always be only you.”

Yixing really shouldn’t let sweet words sway him, but he can’t help it and pouts, almost ready to cry from how genuine Chanyeol sounds. And he wants to forgive Chanyeol, openly so, but then again, there’s still the issue of them living together and how Chanyeol is always less than enthused when it’s brought up. Chanyeol could only want to hold onto him for company until he finds someone he truly loves. “But you don’t even seem excited about us living together, like you regret saying yes when I asked,” he mutters and tilts his head downward.

Chanyeol lets out a small whimper before he’s tugging Yixing into his lap and encasing Yixing in his arms. “Yixing, baby, I love you,” he mumbles against the crown of Yixing’s head before pulling back. “I just—baby look at me.” Chanyeol doesn’t wait for him to do so and cups Yixing’s face, forcing his gaze to lock with Chanyeol’s. “I _do_ want us to live together. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t. I just kind of always get lost in thought? It almost feels a bit surreal, like we’re really moving forward. And then I internally panic.”

“Panic? Why would you panic?”

“Because of all the what ifs of us not working out,” Chanyeol answers.  “It’s a bit overwhelming. I know we practically live together now, but we’ll be even closer and what if you decide we don’t match? Or if we start to notice all the little things and it tears us apart? I’m terrified of losing you,” he admits. “Though I think I almost did that anyway. If you still want me, I mean.”

Yixing buries his face into Chanyeol’s neck. “Chanyeol, I love you even when you like to wear the same sweatpants for an entire week.” He then this wraps his arms around his boyfriend and clings tight. “Or when you think mouthwash is as good as brushing your teeth when we have to rush to get somewhere. Plus five years is a long time. If we didn’t match, we would have been broken up, especially during our last big fight right after my graduation of all times.”

“Ah, don’t remind me,” he chuckles. “We were horrible.” Chanyeol then starts to rub soothingly down Yixing’s back and Yixing relaxes even further into him. “But I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you Yixing,” he says, tilting Yixing’s head up by the chin. “I’m scared and I didn’t handle my own feelings in the best of ways, but we’re supposed to move in together and go on trips like we talked about until we’re ready to settle down with a family and pets that I’ll have to take meds for because I’m allergic and Yixing, we’re just—I can’t let you leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you love,” Yixing whispers.

The air grows quiet until Yixing can feel curved lips against his temple and Chanyeol asks, “We aren’t breaking up?”

“No,” Yixing breathes out, snuggling into Chanyeol. As much as he thought their relationship was over, Yixing knows deep down they’re meant to last and they _should_ work this out and it would be stupid to give up now. They need to learn to communicate better than whatever they were doing these past few month. Yixing won’t ever find anyone else to love as much as he does Chanyeol. He can’t throw them away. “I love you as you are, Chanyeol. I just want you, _us_ to be better than whatever it is we’re going through right now.” He then sits up a bit to stare directly at Chanyeol as he says, “I shouldn’t have held everything until now, but I need you to start listening to me more, okay?” Chanyeol nods. “I don’t want this to break us, but I’m still a little afraid it might if we don’t put in any effort to change for the better.”

“Then we’ll continue to work on us. For the better,” Chanyeol smiles and then places a kiss to Yixing’s cheek. “I’m sorry for putting you through all this and taking advantage of how amazing and considerate you are. And putting my friends first when I shouldn’t have.”

“I already forgave you when I left, but thank you,” Yixing says, mimicking Chanyeol’s grin. “I love you. And we’ll get through this. We’ll be okay.” He kisses Chanyeol gently, looping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I missed you,” he sighs out and shifts to sit a bit higher on Chanyeol’s lap. “I wanted to sa—say, that since—” Yixing pauses to stop himself from laughing when Chanyeol’s breath tickles his neck as he places tiny kisses up it. “Since the airport.”

“Missed you too,” Chanyeol hums. “Really missed you.” He then kisses Yixing, deeply, edging him back until he feels his head hit the couch softly and Chanyeol hovers over him, tangling their legs together. “Really, really missed you,” he says in between the kisses he peppers over Yixing’s face.

Yixing lets out a soft giggle before cupping Chanyeol’s cheeks to bring their lips together once more. And Yixing’s a little shocked from how unrushed their kisses are considering they’ve been from each other for two weeks _and_ just made up, but the slow tempo is welcomed as he relaxes into Chanyeol knowing he doesn’t have to worry about their relationship falling apart.

“I love you,” Yixing sighs out as Chanyeol begins to kiss down his neck. When he slides his hand underneath Yixing’s shirt, reality hits and Yixing is sitting up instantly. Chanyeol tries to kiss him, but Yixing pushes gently at his chest. As much as he missed Chanyeol’s hands on him, he stinks and isn’t even ready for sex and needs to take care of that first. “I smell like stale air, so no,” he warns, but it doesn’t stop Chanyeol from leaning in and nipping at his neck.

“We can cuddle and kiss then,” Chanyeol suggests when he stops and begins to play with Yixing’s fingers. “Cuddles are now top priority.”

“They will be after I shower,” Yixing yawns. “And you order us dinner.” He then gets up off Chanyeol’s lap to stand; Chanyeol grabs his hand in the process as he pouts. “I’ll try to go as fast as possible, okay?”

“Fine,” he huffs and swings Yixing’s hand back and forth a few times before placing a kiss at the center of his palm.

Yixing bends down to kiss Chanyeol soundly on the lips before heading off to the bathroom. It’s nearly thirty minutes for Yixing to finish up and be dressed in sweats and a t-shirt of Chanyeol’s. He exits their bedroom to find Chanyeol pouring himself a glass of mango juice in the kitchen. Yixing steps into Chanyeol’s personal space, Chanyeol automatically wrapping an arm around him.

“Hey love,” Yixing says as he grabs Chanyeol’s wrist to guide the cup to his lips to take a sip. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. “What’d you order?” he asks.

“Nothing yet,” Chanyeol hums and then quickly downs his juice. _Perfect._ “I was thinking either sub sandwiches or pasta, but then I realized I didn’t know what you’ve been eating for the last two weeks.”

“I haven’t had a really good sandwich in a while.” Yixing doesn’t count the amazing swiss burger he had a little earlier. “We can order from Bongiorno’s since they’re open late and there’s something we need to do first.”

“There is?” Chanyeol questions, curiosity filling his face.

“Yeah,” is Yixing’s simple answer.

Yixing then takes Chanyeol by the hand to lead him straight to their bedroom. He makes Chanyeol sit on the bed first and takes the glass cup Chanyeol’s still holding from him to set it on the nightstand. _Silly._ He then situates himself right on Chanyeol’s lap, legs folding behind him. He places a single hand on the nape of Chanyeol’s neck as the other rests at his chest. Chanyeol’s hands easily gravitate to Yixing’s waist as Yixing pulls him in closer to press their lips together softly until he just barely coaxes Yixing’s mouth open and pulls back.

“So this is really more than cuddles and kisses?” Chanyeol asks as a hand slips into Yixing’s pants and gropes his ass.

Yixing chuckles an, “Of course,” and pecks him on the lips. “Unless you want to go two more weeks of just using your hand to get off.”

“Oh, no—no I don’t,” he rushes out, shaking his head.

“Good,” is Yixing’s final word before he’s kissing Chanyeol again, nipping at his bottom lip.

Chanyeol effortlessly guides Yixing down onto the bed so he can slot himself right between his legs, never breaking their kiss until clothes start coming off. When the last piece of fabric between them is tossed aside, Chanyeol’s lips attach to Yixing’s neck, tongue running along his throat and up up his chin until Yixing’s fingers twist in his hair to force their lips back together. Despite how much Yixing wants to rush this, how much he wants Chanyeol in him as soon as possible, he lets go of his tight grip on Chanyeol’s hair to cup his face instead, kissing his boyfriend tenderly to slow things down a bit and enjoy Chanyeol still being _his._

There’s a moment of silence between them when their lips barely brush and Yixing looks up to Chanyeol, smiling, and Chanyeol’s face is a reflection of his own. “I love you,” Chanyeol whispers, pecking Yixing on the lips between each word and does the same as he says, “And I’m sorry,” and then “I love you.”

Yixing rolls his eyes and his fingers run gently through Chanyeol’s hair and up his back. “Stop it,” he pouts after he kisses Chanyeol briefly. “We’re okay and I love you too, so stop worrying.” He then reaches down to take Chanyeol’s dick into his hand and strokes along the length. “And work on trying to fuck me instead, hm?”

That makes Chanyeol laugh into their next kiss, pulling back to mumble a quick, “I really love you,” before he starts kissing down Yixing’s neck.

“I know,” Yixing sighs. “Ah—don’t,” he stutters when Chanyeol starts sucking at his throat. “My boss—”

“Can go fuck himself,” is all Chanyeol gets out and goes right back to _thoroughly_ marking over Yixing’s neck. Yixing giggles.

“Okay,” Yixing hums and closes his eyes, relishing in the way every touch and kiss of Chanyeol’s has him letting out soft, little whimpers as Chanyeol begins to make his way down. His boss will most definitely be angry at the blemishes across his neck, calling each one that will peek out from his shirt unprofessional, but Yixing doesn’t have a care in the world when Chanyeol seems so intent and happy on giving them. “Chanyeol, love,” Yixing breaths out when Chanyeol sucks on one of his nipples. “Hurry up.”

“Hm?” Chanyeol hums against Yixing’s skin as his kisses travel further down, leaving small marks behind. “Yes, baby?”

“I need more,” he breathes out. “I wa—” Yixing doesn’t get out the rest of his words, loud moan stopping him when Chanyeol takes his cock into his hand.

“Want what, baby?” Chanyeol asks, smirk on his lips before he scoots downward to suck lightly at the tip of Yixing’s cock. Yixing doesn’t know whether his eyes rolls back from wanting to smack Chanyeol or how good it feels to have Chanyeol’s mouth slowly work its way down his cock and back up. Chanyeol keeps at a teasing pace until Yixing starts to buck up into his mouth and pull at his hair. When he pulls off, Yixing groans and opens his mouth, but he can’t get a single word in when Chanyeol says, “Be patient baby.”

“I don’t want to,” Yixing frowns and then huffs, “Two weeks Chanyeol.”

“You don’t want to come now? Like this?” Chanyeol asks as he sits up. Yixing shakes his head. “Okay,” he smiles. “My impatient baby,” he says as he reaches into the nightstand for a bottle of lube. “You got ready, right?”

“We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Yixing answers and sits up, taking the bottle from Chanyeol and popping the cap. He quietly takes hold of Chanyeol’s cock, running his hand along the length as he pours enough of the liquid directly onto his cock before tossing the bottle aside. “Now get on your back.”

“No.”

“No?” Yixing squints.

“Yes, no,” Chanyeol snickers as he guides Yixing to lie on his back. He then reaches over to grab the bottle of lube stuck between the bed and wall to pour of a bit of it on his fingers before throwing it back where he found it. He then circles around Yixing’s rim and slides his fingers in and out a few times and removes them to hover over Yixing. “I want you like this. At least for now,” he says, running his thumb along Yixing’s bottom lip. “You can spend all the time you want riding me later.”

“Ah,” Yixing smiles as he presses their lips together and loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. “Now hurry.”

Chanyeol kisses Yixing, sweetly, slowly before he’s lining himself up against Yixing’s rim. And Yixing forgets to breathe, the feeling of having Chanyeol push in painfully slow has his mind drawing a blank. Once all the way in, Yixing rests his palms on Chanyeol’s shoulders and rolls his hips down, catching Chanyeol off guard and making him bury his face into Yixing’s neck. Yixing tries not to laugh when he feels air against his skin.

“Ah—I can move?” Chanyeol mumbles as he kisses and licks along Yixing’s neck.

“It’s been two weeks, not two years,” Yixing says and hooks his legs onto Chanyeol’s thighs and wiggles his hips.

There’s another kiss to Yixing’s lips as Chanyeol begins to rock into Yixing with slow thrusts that have Yixing’s eyes rolling back and nails starting to dig into Chanyeol’s back. Because _god_ , Yixing’s really missed the way Chanyeol always has him letting out soft gasps and craving for more. Yixing’s really missed the low grunts and jumbled curses Chanyeol always lets out when he squeezes around him and nips anywhere his mouth will reach. He’s really missed _Chanyeol._

Chanyeol’s kisses.

Chanyeol’s warmth.

Chanyeol’s touch.

Yixing’s missed Chanyeol holding him close at night because he gets cold easily. Yixing’s missed Chanyeol playing the guitar for him because he thought of a new song to write and dedicate to their love. Yixing’s missed them staying up late and building a pillow fort just because Chanyeol _insists_ on them watching movies and eating snacks from one. Yixing’s missed _everything_ about Chanyeol and two weeks may have not seemed like a lot of time, but it was enough to realize he doesn’t want to go a single day without Chanyeol by his side.

So naturally Yixing clings onto Chanyeol, legs wound around his waist and fingers twisting and grasping at his hair and back as Chanyeol’s hips move a bit faster, a bit stronger than they did before. And Chanyeol captures every single moan and cry and _‘I love you’_ that falls from Yixing’s mouth with his own. It’s an overwhelming pleasure, all the doubt and misunderstanding fleeing his body as his gets lost in Chanyeol’s, in _their_ love.

“Chanyeol, love,” Yixing manages to get out through his moans, “I’m—”

“I got you,” Chanyeol rasps, crashing his lips against Yixing’s as he takes hold of his boyfriend’s cock and jerks him off fast. Yixing bites down on Chanyeol’s bottom lip as he comes, clenching hard around Chanyeol’s dick. _“Shit, baby,”_ Chanyeol gasps and Yixing chuckles. “You—”

“I love you,” Yixing says, pulling Chanyeol towards him by the face and kissing him as his legs fall weakly to the side. “I love you,” he repeats.

“Yixing. baby,” Chanyeol moans, losing any sort of rhythm he had and fucks into Yixing fast until he’s coming inside of Yixing with a low grunt. When Chanyeol stops moving, he scoops Yixing into his arms and rolls them over so Yixing lies on top of him. Yixing shifts so Chanyeol’s cock effortlessly slides out of him and they kiss eagerly, slowly, every kind of way until they’re both breathless.

“I’m a little shocked you let me come without any teasing,” Yixing comments as he sits up to place the bottle of lube back into the nightstand.

“Oh, we have all night for that,” Chanyeol smirks and tugs on Yixing’s arm.

Yixing hums as he lies back down, snuggling into Chanyeol. “I’m a little hungry though.”

“Want to eat first or—” Chanyeol drags the last word, hand trailing down Yixing's back until he reaches his ass. He circles a single finger around Yixing’s rim before sliding it inside and moving it unhurriedly. Yixing groans at how gross it kind of feels, but is soon letting out soft whimpers when Chanyeol adds another finger.

“Again and then we eat,” Yixing says as he starts to kiss over Chanyeol’s neck.

“Deal,” Chanyeol smiles. “And Yixing.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yixing wakes feeling absolutely _boneless._ He doesn’t recall the last time they fucked like that—until they were both completely exhausted from the pleasure. He doesn’t even want to get out of bed; would he even have the energy? But he knows he should when he hears his stomach growl and a faint noise he knows is coming from the kitchen. Yixing sighs and gets out of bed, wanting to collapse on the floor as soon as he stands.

“Fuck,” he groans as he sluggishly makes his way to the door, nearly colliding with Chanyeol on his way out.

“Baby!” Chanyeol practically shouts, making Yixing wince. “Sorry,” he apologizes and then bends down to scoop Yixing into his arms and kisses Yixing cheek. “But you’re supposed to be in bed until I get you,” he pouts.

“I need to pee,” Yixing simply answers.

“Didn’t you do enough of that last night?” Chanyeol asks, innocently at that, as he carries Yixing off, presumably to the bathroom. Yixing rolls his eyes as he playfully hits Chanyeol on his chest; Chanyeol just laughs, thankfully a bit quieter than usual. They don’t speak, not until Yixing is finishing up with brushing his teeth. “I made batter for waffles, if you want that for breakfast.”

“That’s fine,” Yixing sighs and looks over to the bathtub. Chanyeol had forced him to bathe last even though he wanted to fall asleep, but now he feels like he could use another to soak his aching bones. But that doesn’t seem possible when there’s a ring of glitter from the bath bomb still around the tub and he knows Chanyeol doesn’t feel like cleaning it right now because his boyfriend is probably just as tired as he is. A hot shower will do, he guesses. “I’m going to be under the shower for like ten minutes.”

“Still sore?”

Yixing hums as he steps into Chanyeol’s personal space, hooking his arms around his neck and kissing him right at his dimple. “Love, I’ll be sore for a few days. I’m happy though.” Yixing then yelps as he finds himself being lifted off the ground, his legs dangling off Chanyeol’s sides. “Warn me next time,” he frowns.

“No,” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly and pecks him on the lips before he carries him off again, this time to the kitchen.

“Going to feed me first?” Yixing asks, eyebrow raised as Chanyeol sits him unexpectedly on the kitchen table. Next to a bouquet of pink-like hydrangeas that Yixing doesn’t remember being there yesterday. Or the stuffed toy sheep. Or the chocolates.

“Yeah because I want to join you in the shower. You want fruit to go with your waffles? I can cut some up too,” Chanyeol begins to ramble as he goes to the refrigerator and looks inside. “Let’s see, I have apples, but those don’t suit waffles. But there are kiwis and strawberries and I have like a can of peaches somewhere. Or do you really want soup? I can make that too.”

“Chanyeol, love, what are these?” he asks, pointing what he assumes are gifts.

“Your gifts!” Chanyeol beams as he turns to face Yixing. “To make up for being a bad boyfriend.”

Yixing picks up the sheep plushie and holds it in his arms. It is cute, but yesterday was more than enough. “You didn’t have to do this. Our talk was enough and I already forgave you.”

“I know, but I don’t know what if—it’s just in case you were still upset.”

Yixing tsks and beckons Chanyeol over with a single finger. Chanyeol sits down into the chair right next to Yixing and it just makes Yixing slide off the table and sideways into Chanyeol’s lap. “Love, if I were still upset, you’d know. And yesterday wouldn’t have happened. I’m sore _everywhere_ and I wouldn’t take that back for anything. I appreciate the thought, but I said we just need to work on us, not have you try buy my way into complete forgiveness.”

“You still say that like you aren’t keeping the plushie,” Chanyeol says as he plucks the toy from Yixing’s hand.

“Because I am keeping it,” he admits. “But the chocolates, I’m giving to Baekhyun because he’s still sad even though he won’t admit it and the flowers, we’re going to drop those off at your sister’s house later. I just want us to be better because we want to be, not us to use gifts to try and make us feel nice for a while when we still have issues to solve.”

“I’m—”

“You trust me? Love me? Promised we’d work through this whole spending time with each other thing?” Yixing asks and Chanyeol nods after each question. And for what feels like the nth time, Yixing says, “Then you don’t have to buy your way into my heart. You already have it.”

 _“Yixing,”_ Chanyeol whines. Yixing grins right before leaning in and pressing his lips softly against Chanyeol’s. And if Yixing weren’t so sore, he’d let Chanyeol fuck him right on the kitchen table. He’ll just have to settle for sucking him off in the shower to give Chanyeol a bit of reassurance. “I really don’t deserve you. I love you. I really, really really love you.”

“Then make us breakfast if you really, really, really love me like I really, really, really love you.” Yixing gets up from Chanyeol’s lap to sit in the chair next to Chanyeol and he then rests his head in his folded arms. “Hurry, love,” he says when Chanyeol doesn’t get up.

“Right!” Chanyeol jumps out of his seat and over to the stove, grinning widely, to prepare their waffles.

And Yixing reaches over to the vase of flowers and plucks a single flower for himself, thinking of Chanyeol, of them, and their future together. Five years is a long time to be together, but after the last few weeks Yixing knows he wouldn’t mind an eternity more with Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Stan chanxing! Bye!


End file.
